Museum
Museum is a level unlocked upon completing the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Campaign mode. It contains all the weapons and some of the vehicles featured in the game. The vehicles, however, are un-drivable, indestructible, and not up to scale. Summary This level takes place in a museum in Encino, California, and features exhibits representing every level in the Campaign. There are also supply crates to refill the player's ammo. The museum is split into three halls, two containing exhibits of characters and extras from the game's levels, and the third contains models of the game's vehicles. In the exhibits containing the characters and extras, there are information desks. On each desk is a red button, that says "Do NOT Press". If the player presses and holds the "use" button, there will be a helicopter sound effect and the NPCs will instantly come to life and attack (excluding the hostages and the scuba divers in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" exhibit), whether they're friendly characters or not. All the NPCs are killable, whether or not the button is pressed, and respawn when the player leaves the exhibit (unless the button is pressed, then they won't respawn). Note that when the button is pressed, the NPCs will hunt the player and wait for him/her, even leaving that specific room, until they die. Once they are all dead, there will be an airstrike sound effect, and all characters will respawn. There are some weapons that are found on the shelves that cannot be used anywhere else in the game, such as the M1911 and W1200. Before pressing the button, the characters take one shot to kill, even the Juggernaut. However, after pressing the red button, they all take their normal amounts of hits/shots to kill, although some of the main characters, such as Soap, Price, or Shepherd, take more shots to finish off. It is also important to note that there is no way to complete this level--its more of a playroom versus your favorite characters. The player is able to change the difficulty, by going to any single-player mission and choosing its difficulty. Exhibits Room 1 *'Endgame/Just Like Old Times' - Site Hotel Bravo, with General Shepherd, four members of Shadow Company, and Captain Price in the Zodiac. Soap, the playable character, is absent. The men simply stand around and talk, whilst Price acts out the Zodiac chase and Shepherd acts out the final scene when he is about to finish off Soap with his .44 Magnum. *'No Russian' - Makarov, Viktor, Lev, Kiril, a Russian police officer and an FSB troop with Riot Shield are featured. The Riot Shield operator will fight against Lev, throwing him to the ground before being knocked back himself. Viktor simply stands there, whilst the police officer will nervously try to fire, before simulating death. Makarov seizes Kiril and mouths "S nami Bog", as he did in the elevator prior to the level. Alexei Borodin (alias of PFC Joseph Allen), the playable character, is absent. *'Of Their Own Accord' - Dunn, Foley and the Rangers are standing around in the EMP-ravaged wreckage of Washington D.C. *'Cliffhanger/Contingency' - Elements of the two different missions are present. Soap and the snowmobile are present, as is Price, Ghost and two Task Force 141 operators. Two Russians are also present. *'Takedown' - Soap will act out The Gulag scene where he launches a flare from his grenade launcher and Ghost talks into his microphone, whilst Meat (with a random appearance) and Driver take cover and prepare to engage enemies. Two members of the local Brazilian militia are featured, alongside an attack dog. Room 2 *'Exodus' - The Stryker, callsigned "Honey Badger," is on display. *'The Gulag' - The Little Birds, flying over the gulag, are on display. *'Second Sun/Whiskey Hotel' - The Air Force bombers are on display. *'The Hornet's Nest' - Nikolai's Pave Low is on display. *'Team Player' - A tank from Afghanistan is on display. *Various Vehicle models in glass case including ZPU, BTR, Harrier, a police cruiser, etc. Room 3 *'Wolverines!' - A Juggernaut beats up a Ranger, whilst three Russians and an OpFor soldier cheer on for more fighting. *'S.S.D.D.' - Foley, Hamed and another Ranger all convene in the exhibit. The background is a flat panorama of the training camp at Fire Base Phoenix, and Rangers such as Macey and Keating can be seen doing what they were doing during the level. Macey can be seen doing push-ups on the right side, and Keating leans against a wooden post, holding an M4A1 rifle. *'The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday' - This Mission has two exhibits. The first one features the scuba entrance to the level, where Soap and Ghost converse, whilst two Task Force 141 operators swim to the surface of a water tank, towards two Russian guards. The second features Soap running into a breached room and freeing hostages. *'Loose Ends' - Ghost rappels down a rope, whilst Scarecrow and Ozone stand ready. Two Russians, one in a ghillie suit, stand nearby. Weapon Loadout Starting the Mission The player starts out with a basic M9, but all of the weapons along with multiple types of attachments in the game are present in this "level" - in the display cases and also seen being held by the characters.There is also three Museum only weapons, an M1911, a W12000, and the .44 Magnum. File:M92FS.png|M9 Trivia See Museum/Trivia. Museum Glitches *If Soap, in the "Takedown" exhibit, is knifed at a certain angle, he will fall right through the floor. Also, if you hit him with the right ordinance, you'll find that is legs are sticking up out of the stone floor. *The Soap in the "Takedown" exhibit appears to be glitched, as some parts of his body are apparently invincible. If everybody but Ghost is killed in the takedown exhibit, Ghost will talk on his radio for 3 minutes then point at dead soap, then try to walk through the wall. *The guard in the "No Russian" exhibit drops what looks like a Silenced M9 (which can not be picked up, as it may fall through the floor), though he holds a different pistol while standing and uses a UMP45 after the Red Button is pushed. *In the "Endgame exhibit": if the player kills General Shepherd (without the button being pressed) and turns around to kill someone from Shadow Company then turns back, Shepherd's body will have faded into the ground. (This only works with Shepherd.). *Get to the "Wolverines!/Exodus" exhibit, then wait for the scene to finish its animation. Once it does, get a direct impact kill on the Ranger pinned down by the Juggernaut--and the soldier will go flying into the air. *If the player presses the Red Button in one NPC room, and goes to the other NPC room, all of the exhibits will have disappeared. If the player kills all enemies that have come to life in the room that the exhibits have disappeared, then goes back to the original room where they pressed the button, all exhibits will have been returned to their original spots. *For the "Endgame" exhibit with General Shepherd and Captain Price (in the Zodiac): if the player presses the Red Button and then runs to that exhibit and goes prone in the water near the Zodiac, the glass in front of the player will not able to be shattered from the outside (from where the NPCs will try to attack) but able to be shoot out from inside. That way,'' ''the player can put an end to all the enemy NPCs without getting hurt in the process. It is, in a sense, an unshatterable Riot Shield that can be shot through. *When the player presses the Red Button, General Shepherd ("Endgame" exhibit) will hold his .44 Magnum like a rifle. *In the "S.S.D.D." exhibit, the Ranger who is doing pushups will automatically acquire a M4A1 after one presses the Red Button, though he hadn't started out with a rifle to begin with. *In the "Of Their Own Accord" exhibit, if you shoot everyone except Sgt. Foley, he may begin to walk forward for about a meter, talk (possibly to the player), and then will turn around and attempt to walk through the exhibit. *If the player runs to the exhibit with the jet fighter and goes prone, in the buildings below the fighter one can not be damaged by bullets but can shoot outside. *If the player goes to the "No Russian" exhibit and kills Makarov before the animation starts, the man being grabbed by Makarov acts as if Makarov has let go of him and walks forward a few feet after the other characters have stopped. Also, the man standing to the left of the policeman keeps carrying an "Impatient Waiting" animation on a loop for about five minutes before disappearing.thumb|right|300px *If the player shoots all the characters in the "S.S.D.D" exhibit but the Afghan National Army Soldier on the far left, the gun will be floating in the air until the animation is over. *If you shoot the Juggernaut that is restraining the Ranger, the Ranger will still act as if he was struggling to get out of his grip. *There is a VERY rare glitch where if you get a Thumper but still keep your M9, go to the other room with the mission "The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday", if you shoot the glass with the S.C.U.B.A diver on the right, he will drop an M9 Akimbo. *Right after the player appears in the game, if you look to the right at the Favela exhibit the militia man all the way to the left will hold a different AK-47 (eg,AK-47 Red Dot Sight, AK-47 Thermal, AK-47 Grenader) *Shooting price while he is prone in the zodiac will make him fall through underneath. *The player can go prone behind the zodiac. and be able to fire his gun underwater. *Sometimes, if the player sprays bullets all over the exhibit for The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday, the scuba diver on the right may get shot and die, even though bullets cannot penetrate the glass in the exhibit. Category:Easter eggs Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer